Her
by LaPaige
Summary: There are a lot of reasons why Neville loves Luna. Here are ten of them. Neville/Luna.


**I found time between my novel writing and I really wanted to write this for Tansy. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for, honestly. I hope you like this fic. (:**

Pairing: Neville/Luna

Summary: There are a lot of reasons why Neville loves Luna. Here are ten of them.

Challenge Number: 12

Dedication: Tansy. Thank you.

* * *

**1. Her smile.**

Neville first noticed Luna's smile in fourth year. Gryffindor had won a Quiddich match and were having a party as a celebration. Neville, not being the 'party' type, had excused himself. He had gone outside, not expecting much. Fresh air, sure, but not anything else. Except maybe a glimpse of the Giant Squid. As he sat down by the lake he thought mainly about Trevor, his toad, and the upcoming Charms test.

"If you get to near the water the Giant Squid may think you are taking over her territory and eat you."

Neville looked up, startled by the voice. Hardly anyone came outside at this time. He peered up at who has spoken, recognising the girl from a few lessons. Luna – the girl everyone called a freak. He'd never really spoken to her before, so he didn't believe the words people spoke about her. That and her hair looked nice in the moonlight.

They talked for a while, and although he didn't acknowledge it at the time, a friendship had defiantly been formed between them.

As he left the lake Trevor and the Charms test didn't cross his mind once – in fact, his mind was rather occupied with thoughts of Luna.

**2. Her eyes.**

If Neville was asked to describe Luna's eyes he would probably go bright red and mumble something under his breath. In truth, Neville thought Luna had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He's never willingly admit this of course, but Luna probably guessed from how Neville normally found himself staring at her eyes with a goofy smile on his face.

**3. Her innocence.**

Luna had a childlike innocence about her. She reminded Neville of a bird – free and innocent. Though Neville doubted very much he could ever love a bird as much as he loved Luna. But then again, you never know with Neville. His Grandma _did_ dangle him from a window.

**4. Her beauty.**

Luna was not well known for her beauty. Neville had no idea why, because she was the most beautiful person he knew, both inside and out. Sure, Ginny was pretty and Hermione was too, but Neville couldn't help but make comparisons. Ginny didn't smile as much as Luna and she didn't have that slight aura of mystery around her either. Hermione didn't know that a unicorn blinked one eye at a time, and her eyes didn't sparkle when Neville told a joke (in fact, Luna was the only one that found his jokes funny). To him, Luna was beautiful.

**5. Her knowledge of useless facts.**

Before he met Luna, Neville had no idea that a blast ended skewt could sleep for three years straight, or that a Boggart couldn't jump. Of course, he'd never be able to use these facts (actually, that was a lie because he won Gryffindor five house points for knowing hippogriffs couldn't walk down stairs because of the arrangement of their knee bones), but he enjoyed the days where Luna would just share with him all the facts she knew. It fascinated him that she knew so many, and he had no idea where she got them from, but he didn't complain.

**6. Her laugh.**

Luna laughed a lot. Neville noticed this the second time he met her. He'd been walking in the corridor and had accidently tripped (the word 'accident prone' comes to mind). His books had scattered all over the ground and he had bent down to pick them up, hurrying to get to lunch. He stacked half the books into a neat (well, for him) pile and when he went back to stack the rest he realised that someone had already done it for him. That person, of course, had been Luna. He'd thanked her and they started to walk to lunch together. Somehow, as they walked, the conversation had turned to how clumsy Neville was. He told her the story of when he'd fallen out of a tree (he'd been seven) and landed, flat on his face, into the mud. Luna laughed for at least four minutes, and Neville discovered one more thing about her: she had the most unique laugh he'd ever heard.

**7. Her optimism.**

The third time Neville talked with Luna was in the library. Neville had failed his Transfiguration test and was really annoyed with himself for it. He'd sat down at one of the tables (keeping his eyes firmly on his book so that he wouldn't let his eyes stray over to Madame Prince, who was one of the scariest women in the world to him), and had tried to jam everything Transfiguration related into his head. He'd failed, of course, and when he looked up again Luna was just sitting there, peering at the book.

"I failed my Transfiguration test." Neville explained, his voice sounding gloomy.

Luna had told him not to worry, and had offered to tutor him. She promised that she'd try as hard as she could to get him top marks when he re-did the test.

The first thing Neville thought to himself when he'd left the library?

_I'll have to fail tests more often._

**8. Her honesty.**

Fast forward to a year later. It was coming up to the winter ball and Luna had agreed to help Neville pick out some dress robes. Normally Neville wouldn't be able to afford such attire, but he'd saved up for a long time because Luna had asked him to go with her (she'd told him that she couldn't wait until he asked her, which she knew he would do eventually). The first dress robe he tried on was good enough for him, and when he asked Luna's opinion she replied with a very honest answer:

"You look like a tomato."

**9. Her bluntness.**

"Luna, be honest, do these make me look stupid?" Neville asked his girlfriend, looking down at his new shoes.

"Yes." Luna answered, nodding her head with a small smile.

"It does?" Neville asked, frustrated that Ron had been right when he'd said that Neville's shoes were ugly.

"Sorry Neville, you wanted me to be honest!" Luna replied.

And although being honest, to Neville, meant more then a one word answer, he didn't argue. Besides, without Luna he'd have worn the ugly shoes for a long time.

**10. Her.**

**Pairing number twelve completed. Please review!**

**(:**


End file.
